Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an additive package for imparting wear protection, low static and kinetic friction and extreme pressure properties to water-based lubricants and to lubricating compositions containing same.
Water-based lubricants are particularly valuable because of their fire-resistant properties. However, such lubricants are generally deficient in extreme pressure and antiwear properties which fact limits their usefulness.
The object of this invention is to provide water-based lubricants which have improved properties.